The invention relates to a fluid filled support such as a mattress or a cushion which can connect to a separate pump as well as pressure relief mechanism having a pressure gauge. This type support is needed to balance the pressure on an individual across the contact surface between the individual and the fluid filled support. By distributing the load of an individual across the contact surface, it reduces the occurrence of harmful pressure sores.
Passive supports or supports that offer static or continuous support across a surface area may cause pressure points on an individual because of the unevenly distributed weight of a person at certain points of their body. A dynamic support that offers different levels of support across its surface area is an improvement over this static design because it helps to even out the pressure across the contact surface of the individual on the support thus lowering the incidence of sores.
Support systems that contain a dynamic fluid flow system act as dynamic support systems evening out the support across a person""s body which evens out the pressure on that individual.
The invention relates to a fluid filled support comprising a plurality of chambers in fluid communication with each other with fluid conduits interconnecting at least two of the chambers together. There is also one or more one-way valves disposed in these fluid conduits. There is also at least one connection head coupled to the fluid conduit. There is also at least one portable pressure adjusting device having a pump which is connectable to the connection head. This portable pump is for inserting additional fluid into the fluid conduit wherein the fluid then flows into the plurality of chambers.
The pressure adjusting device includes a portable pressure relief device which is connectable to the connection head. This device comprises a pressure gauge for determining a pressure of fluid inside the fluid filled support. The pressure gauge also includes an adjustable pressure relief valve which is adjustable to relieve fluid from the support wherein the at least one portable pump and the at least one portable pressure relief device are used to adjust pressure in the system. With this design, the portable pump and the portable pressure relief device are coupled together in a single portable pressure adjusting device. The portable pump can contain an electric pump motor for pumping fluid into the device. In another embodiment, the portable pump can contain a manual pump for pumping fluid into the device.
With this design, portable pump can be in electronic communication with the pressure gauge wherein the portable pump stops pumping when the fluid filled support reaches an internal pressure preset on the pressure gauge.
This design creates a more efficient system because the pump, the pressure gauge, and the pressure relief valve can be incorporated into one portable unit rather than having each single bed incorporating a pump and a pressure relief valve.